Touch of Insanity
by LazThePoet
Summary: What is the difference between dwelling in the little light left in the mind, and delving into the madness? What pushes one to the brink of insanity, and what, if anything, can possibly bring them back? Who is this circular mind demon that bears an aura of Bill cipher, and seems to have all the answers? Who is Anna Graham? Will Wendy find out before she loses Dipper to insanity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Sleep, some dream, some do not. Some witness unimaginable worlds, some just wake once the alarm goes off. For me, all eight hours of this period of rest, down to the second, is spend waiting. I feel I wait for something much more important than morning.

I can count the seconds until morning, I often tell myself to wake right when it goes off with a simple, "Wake up Dipper," As my eyes flutter open, the alarm goes off and my Happy-go-lucky sister Mabel hits it exactly two minutes after it starts beeping like an alarm clock doing its job.

Things have been off the past couple of summers to Gravity Falls. Every night I spend in a triangular shaped room that painfully reminds me of a certain dream demon. But there aren't many people I can speak to on the topic since Never-mind-all-that was passed.

Gravity Falls wasn't by any means the place to visit. The main attractions were weird, as most people know. Residing in the Mystery Shack with my Gruncles Stan and Ford and the current Man of Mystery Soos, not to mention Mabel, I would know.

After telling myself to wake up, I open my eyes and wish I hadn't. The sun was shining right in my eyes in an attempt to blind me, as I cover my eyes; I hear the 'thunk' of Mabel throwing darts at balloons filled with paint. I gaze over and see her standing against the wall, she looks at me and smiles her good morning. I smile back as I get up and close the blinds.

"You've been up long?" I asked as I pulled a shirt on.

"only long enough to think of this amazing art thingmabob broseph!" she half screams as she throws her last dart at the board, splattering paint across two different canvases. One had the balloons pinned to them, the other attempts to catch paint as it is splattered to the tarp covered floor.

I walked the short distance to the door from my bed in the attic and left the room as Mabel gathered the darts to have another throwing session. I made my way to the bathroom and splashed my face with water.

I then made my way downstairs to check my cellphone. One of the few texts read 'From: Wendy'. Wendy was one of my best friends from Gravity Falls that I knew from our first visit when we were twelve verging on thirteen.

Wendy's text read, "Hey Dipper! I know its your first day back to the Falls, but we should hang out soon! if you had any plans make sure to change them!"

I respond to her with "I'll pick you up at the normal spot by noon?" After that I set the phone down and walked to the refrigerator after grabbing a cup to get some Mabel-juice, apart from glitter and mini dinosaurs, it was pretty much pure energy. I have yet to acquire a taste for coffee.

Before I could begin to pour, I heard my phone buzz twice. I stood there deciding whether to go to the phone, or poor myself some juice. I ended up pouring the juice as I walked to the little phone. The texts read "Sure!" which made me think of how alike we were.

I told Mabel what I was doing and where I'd be, she smiled knowingly as she splattered more paint onto her canvas.

"You know Dip, you don't have to tell me when you're going to spend time with your girlfriend!"

I quickly turn to leave as my face turns an impossible shade of red. But I was to late.

"Aww, your face is just like her hair!"

Nope, no reason to argue. Everyone knew it, but it was still quite embarrassing how somehow, _everyone_ knew about Wendy and my relationship. That's a story for another time.

The early noonish air smelled of life and a mixture of nature and Gravity Falls's unique aroma. People seemed to be walking and enjoying the good weather. The weather was nice and warm, just like every other summer day.

As I pull up to the dirt road to wait for Wendy, something catches my eye. Something that shouldn't be at all possible. Something that haunts my dreamless sleep. Something _Triangular_ and _yellow_.

It seemed to float swiftly as it crossed the dirt road in the corner of my eye.

I know it's stupid, that if possible, I shouldn't investigate alone. Not if it was really _him_.

But I do. I step out of my vehicle and slowly make my way to the bush I saw, _it_ hide behind. I feel fear edging at the corners of my mind as I recall his mocking laugh.

I can already hear him laughing calling me Pinetree. And asking me where old Fordsy was hiding now.

I push such thoughts from my mind and get ready to face my foe. I slowly move aside the brush he was hiding behind,

I let out a scream of anger and disbelief,

"Dammit Jeff!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello, I am so very apologetic to any who find my "Testing the waters of fanfiction" story interesting for not updating in such a long, long while. I have been running around like a headless Hayhay as I am prepping to leave for Seattle for a six month long internship. That's the not so good news. The good news is I now have a laptop in lieu of an overpowered PC. So without further excuses, Touch of Insanity continues.

Chapter 2.

My overly dramatic uproar over the fact that it was Jeff and not a dream demon startled the unsuspecting gnome. After realizing the little red hatted squirrel bather was simply, for unknown reasons, in the midst of stealing a cautionary sign, I attempted to calm myself.

In my failed attempt to relax Jeff, still startled quite the bit, through something at me. I noticed too late that it was coming right for my left eye. In an attempt to dodge the foreign object I, in my infinite wisdom of evading things, move to the left.

Why in the hell didn't I move to the right? I will never know, but the thing that ended up landing right inside my eye had the consistency of a piece of peperoni. Along with the feel of the pizza topper, it came with the burn of the various spices.

There was little doubt in my mind it was nothing but a snack, but boy, did it burn like, well, peperoni. So in my surprised, pained daze, I fell backward. I must have hit my head on a rock because I now find myself in a room that I mostly only visit in my sleep.

But, something is different. I spent many nights in a room quite like this one. I mostly just sit in the center ignoring all the details that never seemed to change. I would look corner to corner in boredom, not even bothering to feign interest.

That was the issue. The corners were no longer there. Now I only notice a slight curvature to the place where the light ends. I look around, and notice, the room is round.

In all the time I've spent in this room, never have I wondered about the shape of the room. I always felt it was painfully obvious that it was a final jab at my sanity by Bill. So why would the room suddenly change shape?

Suddenly I hear laughter. Not the giddy laughter like that of Mabel. Not the beautiful giggle of the one I hold most dear. Not even the insane cackle of a dream demon. This laugher, if you could even call it that, was far worse.

It was completely maniacal. It was the sound of nightmares. This noise was, for all I knew, the audible essence of darkness and hatred. I look around for the source of the laughter. I cannot tell for the life of me where its source was. There wasn't even any telling if it was truly real.

Suddenly, from the dark of the nothingness, someone began to form from the little light of the room.

It was me. The laughter, the hatred, it was a mirror image of me. Something was off with this image though. His eyes, his mouth as he let out what was an excuse of a laugh, and more of a call for blood, were far more rounded than mine. And his forehead, I rarely ever not have a hat on, His hair was out of the view of his birthmark.

His was not akin to mine. This wasn't me. No, he hadn't the trademark dipper on his forehead. He had what looked to be the stars that formed Gemini.

"How sharp of you Dipper Pines, Yes, I am Gemini." He says in a voice more menacing than his laugh.

I try to think of a way to respond, but as the thought to put on the tough guy act comes to me, he is upon me. He puts his face right up to mine, mere inches away and says,

"OH! Tough guy, yes? I can tell you're gonna be fun!"

He licks his lips as a predator upon prey, and shoves my chin up pushing my gaze to the nothingness of the darkness above. I feel his tongue across my neck, then, his teeth fix upon my flesh.

I think this is where I die, but before he is even able to leave a mark, I hear the familiar snap of Bill.

"Oh Anna, I wasn't going to hurt him, bad" The one I now know as Gemini laughs.

Who the hell is Anna? I look to where I heard the snap, expecting the top hat of a triangular demon, but see nothing. I look around not feeling safe as Gemini throws me to the ground.

I feel fear enter me inexplicitely as I see a round shape, not triangle, four eyes, not one, a sun hat, not a top hat, and a parasol, not a cane. Who is this?

"Young Dipper, allow me to introduce you to the lady of nightmares, Anna Graham."

I see a different color flame in each of her eyes as I feel the pain of years of suffering strike me to my core.

This is where I die.

And all I hear is laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My apologies to all if any who may be reading this, a lot has been going on since I left Seattle and I am just happy to say I am back and writing.

Chapter 3.

I awoke with a start, I felt fear I haven't experienced in my life. It wasn't any fear, this fear dwarfed that of BIll Cypher. This was primal. This was fight or flight. I knew, in my heart, this fear, this terror, was engrained in me from millennia of evolution. This was based on survival.

I Knew this wasn't a fear just for myself. This fear was not of the entirety of Gravity Falls. This was a fear for the survival of the world as we knew it.

Even now I feel it. I don't want to look around any corner. I dare not even move for fear of what lay beneath this hospital bed.

Wait, I'm at the hospital. Something is wrong! I need to look around, I need to know. I need to know my family and friends are safe. I need to know that Wendy…

"Dipper? You're awake!" A voice says with glee.

I sit up straight faster than I ever felt needed. I felt happiness, I felt at ease, I felt no care in the world upon hearing her voice.

"Wendy!" I see her. But she is not all I see. I hear the rate on my heart moniter pick up upon seeing him. Gemini.

His features reflect mine. His maniacal grin is wider than I believe possible. His head is at an impossible angle, like a curious cat. His eyes speak to me on a level I wish I didn't understand.

Death. Chaos. Hopelessness. And he loves it.

"Wendy, Behind you!" I scream with genuine fear she hasn't heard since before Bill's defeat.

With her years of armageddon training she pulls out a hunting knife faster than I can even see where she was keeping it and whips around.

She sees only my frightend expression, as do I.

I start to stammer in disbelief. I can only make out certain words and phrases myself.

"Gemini.. Me.. Gemini. My mind… Slave… Slave.. Slave!"

I can hear the heart monitor picking up as well as people speaking medical terminology I don't understand.

I look up and feel the blood leave my face as I sense my fear set in once again.

They're surrounding me. They all bear the look of Gemini. Even Wendy. My dear, beloved Wendy, has murder in her eyes. And as they chant nearly incoherent words, they approach.

My instincts kick in to fight until I am able to take flight, so to speak.

They quickly restrain me as I kick, punch, bite, scratch, anything not to be touched by these, _People._

As they laugh, they stick a needle into my thigh, and I feel everything leave.

I'm back in the room, facing Gemini, and the one known as Anna Graham.

I don't want this, I don't want any of this.

Death seems so much easier.

A/N: I apologise if this is short again, but I really need to get back into the habit of writing, I have a few stories I want to be perfect Because I love the ideas, so please, Follow, favorite, review, and bare with me! Until next time, Laz out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"There is life in death…"

The voice is calm..

"There is peace within chaos…"

No, calm isn't the correct term, _irenic…_

"There is more than hope within hopelessness…"

The familiarity is daunting, it is not just the fact I recognize the voice, it's that I _understand_ what it means by every sentence. It's the fact I _believe_ every single word.

"A promise…"

This is the point where I realize, it's _my_ voice. I know my own voice. I understand every statement I've made. I believe in my words with all my heart. And I hate myself for it.

I can still feel the part of me that detests every fallacy I've made in my own words. But I can also tell that this little part of me, the sane part, the light of my mind, is ever so slowly fading. I feel I must hold on to it for as long as possible. But I also feel like I should throw myself to the darkness.

"Yes, Dipper, let yourself become one with your insanity, become Gemini." the circular dream demon speaks. But I can tell, she is far worse than any dream demon. She is a circular mistress of nightmares.

I grip my head as I fall to my knees screaming within my mindscape. I sense the ever changing shape of the triangular room. I feel the pain of my birthmark attempting to change as I fight of my own insanity with all I am.

"Enjoy your pain while it lasts little Gemini. You will never be able to again once you accept your fate." She giggles.

"No!" is all I'm able to get out in my anguish.

As I fall to my side I feel my insides churning, I see a myriad of colors behind closed eyes. I feel myself laughing. I feel like I cannot move, as if I were restrained in someway.

As I open my eyes my laughter dwindles away as I realize I am, actually, restrained.

The realization of my mental state being known is daunting, I feel like I am in my own personal hell. But I know better…

The hell is inside my head.

And it would like nothing more than to come out and _play._

A/N: I apologize so much. This is short I know. I'm working on another story, should be up soon, hope you check it out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It's the sound of darkness, deafening. I cannot bare to fathom what these people want, the scared part of me is telling me to fight back with all I am. To never let any of these _demons_ put there hands on me again.

It's the sound of fear, so primal. Nothing can reach me in my current state and there is a voice telling me that if they did get to me nothing good could possibly come of it.

All I hear is nothing compared to what I see. I feel as if I can see every evil intention oozing off these people. I think they want nothing more than to watch me struggle in fear as I am this very instant.

It's not just my sight and hearing. Every sense is in complete overload. There is a finality to this fear. Like after I'm gone no one will ever mention me again. Like I may disapear from existence.

The fear begins to intensify as my mind begins to wonder so fast I can just keep up with the thoughts zooming through my mind.

 _Water, water boils according to air pressure.. I feel so much pressure I don't think I exist. Is this what zero gravity is like? Am I in space? Theres no pressure in space. Even blood boils in space. Matter. Whats the matter? I'm matter. Matter is anything that has mass and takes up space_

My mind speeds up to where I can barely keep up at all.

 _Am I in space? I am space. Solids are mostly free space. Oh my god. My blood is boiling! I can't breath! But do I need air? If you break the sound barrier by moving faster than the speed of sound, theres a loud boom, what happens if you move faster than light? Why can't I fucking Move?!_

The fear is so much the sane part of me knows I am not breathing. The sound of my heart rate monitor beeping furiously fast, then not, lets me know as well.

My mind begins to slow and I find myself thinking of only one thing, one person, the person I care for most in this world, and any world for that matter.

Wendy. I can hear her voice. She sounds in distress. She's, she's scared, she's crying. I've never known Wendy to openly express fear and sadness, not in such an intense manner. I open my eyes that I didn't even notice I had closed, and see her.

The world, the entire universe seams to calm upon seeing her. The demons, the voice, there is nothing that compares to seeing her. Even in her moment of distress, she is there to calm me.

I hear my heart calm as well as hearing the beeping suddenly slow to a soothing rhythm. I reach out as best as I could to Wendy as my hands are still constrained. I see the Doctors, no longer demons, alow her in.

I feel her hand enclose around mine as she kneels down and weeps into my hand. Her touch is more calming than just her presence. I begin to weep as well, not with fear or sadness, but with the comfort of a lack of fear and just being near the love of my life.

"Wendy," I weep quietly.

"Yes Dipper?" She whispers almost silently, as if scared I would let go.

"I'm scared, I'm just so scared, I don't know whats going on, I don't want to know whats going on. This _fear_ is worse than looking into the eyes of a gremgoblin." I say just a few notches above a whisper.

"I know Dipper, we're all scared, but just like everything, we _will_ get through this, I'll be here with you every step of the way." she says with a reassuring smile. I can feel her calming as I smile back.

In this moment, I believe her.


End file.
